bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulcan Cannon
The Vulcan Cannon is a new tower which I like to call "epic". It is a turret which shoots an immense amount of 40 bullets each second! They can only pop 1 layer and 1 bloon and are quite spreaded (like a Dartling Gun), though. The Vulcan Cannon has a range of 196px and costs $4300. It can't detect camo but can pop frozen and lead. Upgrades 'Path 1' 'Ammo Teleporters' *Description: Using highly-sophisticated teleporting technology, an ammo dump facility can teleport ammo directly to the Vulcan Cannon, making it shoot faster! *Stats: Shoots 60 shots a second now *Cost: $1900 'Calibration Device' *Description: This calibration device allows the Vulcan Cannon to shoot less spreaded! *Stats: Spread is reduced, like a 1-0 Dartling Gun. *Cost: $900 'CHAOS Engine' *Description: This dark-infused engine will increase the amount of shots fired and how far they go by an incredibly high amount! *Stats: Shoots 80 shots each second; Range increased by 50%; Bullets can pop 2 bloons now. *Cost: $2700 'Antimatter Bullets' *Description: Using specialized atom-recreation machines, these bullets have been infused with antimatter, making them extremely dangerous. *Stats: Shoots 100 bullets each second; Range increased by 50%; Bullets can pop 3 bloons; Bullets pop an extra layer. *Cost: $9800 'Path 2' 'Bullet Recycler V1' *Description: The Bullet Recycler is a module that stores unused bullets in a seperate part of the turret, to then be used later. Quite simple. *Stats: Every 5th shot, an extra bullet is added to the Bullet Recycler. Stored bullets can be used later by pressing the bar that says how much are in it after clicking in the tower, then the player decides which angle to shoot them, then a volley of all them are shot in that direction. Can only hold up 200 bullets at once. Note that it can't shoot the direction it is currently facing. *Cost: $1000 'Bullet Recycler V2' *Description: The second version of the Bullet Recycler is much more efficient than the first, shooting bullets as soon as the storage reaches its maximum limit where the player wants! As well as increasing the capacity! *Stats: Bullet capacity increased to 350 bullets; An extra bullet is added every 2nd shot now; The player can select where the bullet recycler will shoot at any time. *Cost: $2000 'Vulcan's Cannon' *Description: Shoots magma bullets instead of normal bullets, which burn bloons and pop into fragments. *Stats: Each magma bullet can burns bloon for a very short time (2 seconds, dealing 1 damage every sec) and break into 3 small fragments. Very powerful! *Cost: $5100 'Eruption Cannon' *Description: Like if the previous upgrade wasn't enough of a pun. The Eruption Cannon's ability Bullet Hell makes it burst magma bullets everywhere! Oh god what a bullet hell! See? Another pun! *Stats: The ability has a cooldown of 130 seconds; It acts like Blade Maelstorm but shoots twice faster. *Cost: $18000 Gallery Vulcan0-0.png|Yeah, I edited that Vulcan1-0.png|1-0 Vulcan Cannon Vulcan2-0.png|2-0 Vulcan Cannon Vulcan3-0.png|3-0 Vulcan Cannon Vulcan4-0.png|4-0 Vulcan Cannon. Vulcan0-1.png|0-1 Vulcan Cannon Vulcan0-2.png|0-2 Vulcan Cannon Vulcan0-3.png|0-3 Vulcan's Cannon Vulcan0-4.png|0-4 Vulcan Cannon Trivia *Special thanks to Meta07 for helping me with P2T3 upgrade! Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers